lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FenWolf/LOTRMod Configuration 1/2, Simplified!
We already have a Configuration Page, But I figured I'd make an easier to understand step by step version. Dimension ID: MiddleEarth=100 Dimension ID: Utumno"=101 Basically what we have here is the Dimension ID's (which determine the name of the file in generation), ID 100 will be called MiddleEarth in the World Directory, and ID 101 Utumno, unless however, you have Cauldron or a Fork of it which causes the MiddleEarth file to be renamed DIM100 and Utumno, Respectively, DIM101. TIP> If you are converting a Plain Forge World to Cauldron or vise versa rename the DIM100/MiddleEarth File (and Utumno, if you plan on saving) to the opposite of what it currently is! So if you are going from Cauldron to Forge you'd change DIM100 to MiddleEarth, if you don't do this the File won't load and could be deleted! Ambience This isn't much, just a simple toggle for Ambient Sounds. Cloud range=1024 The distance in which clouds are loaded, in the same way as chunks. Middle-earth sky Set this to false if you prefer how the Vanilla Sky looks! Misty Misty Mountains What this does is generate the mist you see in the misty mountains (if you are not by a light source, or inside of blocks). I'd suggest turning it to false for building but true for actual playing. Sun flare Sun flare is that glare you get on your screen if you look at the sun without your GUI Hidden. Allow Banner Protection Banner protection is the land protection generated by a banner on bronze, silver, or gold blocks. I'd only suggest disabling this if you have a very good reason to, or you have a different mod/plugin for protecting stuff. Allow Self-Protecting Banners This determines whether Banners placed upon Protection Blocks (Above) are breakable via projectiles, hitting, water, lava, bombs and so on. Enable Bandits Bandits and Harad Bandits are entities that can loot your inventory upon contact; if collided with via projectiles or melee, or the player has nothing in their inventory, they will fight instead. TIP> I suggest disabling Bandits if you are playing with Keep Inventory as they can steal from you even if it's on and this could cause problems on servers with keep inventory on plus Bandits. Enable Drunken Messages Disable or Enable Drunken Messages which slur your speech when the player has the Drunken (Nausea) Effect. r y*r Seec for a realistic effect. Doesn't effect /action or /say. Enable Enchanting Enable or Disable Vanilla enchanting. TIP> I do not suggest enabling the Vanilla and LOTR Enchanting Systems together unless you have something to regulate how enchantments are given as this can cause extreme imbalance. Enable Fast Travel Disable or Enable Fast Traveling via Waypoints. TIP> It is not a smart idea to disable this on a server unless you have another transportation system set up as this could result in a lack of player interaction. TIP> You can edit the Fast Travel Cooldown with /fastTravelCooldown TICKS, a good Cooldown for a server is 5000 or 6000 Ticks (/fastTravelCooldown 5000). Enable Invasions Enable or Disable the Invasion Mechanic, this can be useful if you want to allow players to use Horns for wars and the like. Enable Middle-earth Portals Enable or Disable the Elven and Morgul portals which allow traveling between the OverWorld and MiddleEarth. Enable Orc Skirmishes Enable or Disable Orc's fighting with each other. TIP> Orc's that currently have an active mini quest (bounty, kill x of x entity) will not engage in duels. Enable Potion Brewing Disable or Enable Vanilla Potion Brewing. TIP> If you plan on enabling this but don't allow access to the Nether, you should set up a shop with a server side mod. Enable Titles Enable or Disable the Default LOTRMod Titles. TIP> If you are like most servers and are using another Mod for Titles I suggest disabling this. Force Hide/Show Map Locations Keep at the default 0 to allow toggling of this feature, set to 1 to force hide it, 2 to force show it. TIP> Players will still be able to 'toggle' this in their settings, but it will have no server side effect. Generate map features Force Hide or Show the Displaying of Biome Names and Waypoints on the map, useful toggled off if Waypoints are Disabled. Hunger changes Disable or Enable longer lasting hunger in the LOTRMod. TIP> Disable this if you have any sort of Cauldron as the changes won't take place, Instead use Hunger++ (Plugin) and set the value to a negative value (-3 etc), yes it is outdated but it works. Middle-earth Respawning: Bed Threshold Change the range in blocks of which the game will look for a bed to respawn you in before opting to a different respawning method. Middle-earth Respawning: Enable Toggle the LOTRMod Respawning Mechanic. TIP> Disable this if you have a Server Side Mod that adds /spawn, unless it doesn't conflict. Middle-earth Respawning: Max Respawn Range The Farthest Range in Blocks of which you can Respawn from your death point, excluding your Bed Range. TIP> Ineffective without Middle-Earth Respawning Enabled. Middle-earth Respawning: Min Respawn Range The Minimum range of which you can Respawn, just like above except Minimum. Middle-earth Respawning: World Threshold Regardless of if Middle-Earth Respawning is Enabled or Not this setting will Respawn you at the World Spawn if you are within Range. Mutton Drops Enable or Disable the Dropping of the Mutton Item from Sheep. TIP> This does not disable the Mutton Item itself, just removes it from the Sheep's Loot Table. NPCs give mini-quests Toggle Mini Quest. Protection Warning Cooldown Change the Banner Protection no access Cooldown, in ticks. TIP> Increasing this value could possibly cause a little less lag if people click banners a lot. Remove Golden Apple recipes Disable or Enable both types of Golden Apples. Remove diamond armour recipes This is too make Mithril more Effective, I suggest disabling this if the Over World on your server is Enabled. I will be doing Misc and GUI options next time! Category:Blog posts